


Partner. Stunning. Memory.

by WoodenDeer



Series: ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn DOES have a lot of dead exes, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kisses Save The Day, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad Memories, who knows who I didn't imply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenDeer/pseuds/WoodenDeer
Summary: Noct is jealous of Ardyn. For his dead exes.Thankfully for both of them, Ardyn intends to prove his worries unviable.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010289
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ardynoct DS





	Partner. Stunning. Memory.

**Author's Note:**

> *drops ardynoct's being happy and cute after the week's fallback* I have an excuse, last time I wanted to write a drabble for this prompt it came out not a drabble at all, which isn't new to me, but the Sudden Ignoct Intrusion overtook it completely and made me skip a week. That ignoct will come one day too, maybe; I love its idea and how Ignis decided he's better than Ardyn and kicked him out of the fic lol

Noct was jealous of Ardyn. For his exes. Surprisingly, he had quite a number of them, at least more than Noct for whom Ardyn was his first.

It was Ardyn they were talking about, so no occasional visits of his long-known girl friends that would glance at Noct condescendingly, or old dudes that somehow looked better than he ever would. But that didn’t mean they didn’t wedge into their relationship anyway.

It appeared on Ardyn’s face when he looked at Luna, that smile of the apologetic kind; memories clouded his sight almost like tears. In Gladio’s presence, Ardyn tensed and avoided anyone’s eyes, he didn’t speak if not asked; those moments it was better not to touch him. Even near Prompto of all people, he became somewhat fidgety, could hector out of nowhere or, conversely, blanch.

Noct felt at loss, and desperate. How could it turn out that all his friends, one way or another, reminded Ardyn his lost partners? His own appearance was the matter of the whole other issue, but they overcame it more or less in the beginning of their thing.

Ardyn wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t notice Noct’s sufferings, afterall he caused the great deal of them before and unwittingly prolonged them now. It didn’t take him long to corner Noct and crack him like a nut. When Ardyn found out the reasons, he shrugged them off with the simple “You’re here, they aren’t.”

“Anyone could be here.”

“Anyone could, but it’s you who now stands here and gives me that adorable pout of yours.” Ardyn pinched on his cheek and laughed at the received grumble. He didn’t put his hand away, instead he pulled Noct to himself and deep into a kiss, which was stunning by itself since Ardyn wasn’t the one to show amatory. Yet his skills were a cut above, and when they parted, just an inch between their faces, Noct thought the kiss should have lasted longer.

Ardyn breathed out into his panting mouth and spoke low and smugly, “Can ghosts feel _this?_ ”

Noct thought that maybe it was Ardyn’s exes who had to be jealous in the end.


End file.
